An Awful Experience: History Repeats Itself
by FamousJess
Summary: an installment in the An Awful Experience series Selina's daugher finds herself in a predicament similar to one Selins herself had encountered years earlier.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First and foremost, I must say that in no way do I own the original An Awful Experience or An Awful Experience: The Sequel or the characters of Selina Snape, Eric Riddle, Kevin, Krista, and any others mentioned here on out. They belong to my amazingly talented friend, Carmen, also known ad Tweetyiscool. Go look her up in the search and read the original An Awful Experience before you continue. All credit goes to Carmen for creating the characters and plot background, which without, my story wouldn't exist. Oh, and of course, I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, or the Ministry of Magic. Obviously, JK Rowling does. Anyways, after you read, please, please, PLEASE review! It would be helpful! Love to you all, and on with the story…

**An Awful Experience: History Repeats Itself**

**Background Information:**

This story takes place after Kevin and Selina have gotten married and all that jazz. The Deatheaters and other followers of Lord Voldemort have no been active for some time, and the wizarding community had returned to somewhat normal. Kevin and Selina have settled into quite a comfortable home. Kevin had found worked at the ministry and has been somewhat successful, while Selina stays at home and perfects the art of being a housewife. Two and a half years after they were married, Selina and Kevin successfully conceived a child after many failed attempts. Her name is Lucille Sev Redden. More often known as Lucy. Like her parents, Lucy started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was eleven years old. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, as Lucy demonstrated having her mother's brains and her father's persistence.

As the years worn on, Lucy remained at the top of her class. She scored perfect on her O.W.L.S., played Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, and was a prefect. Lucy was well known at school, but was not exceedingly popular. Instead, she liked to keep to her interhouse group of friends. Lucy will be starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. With all her six O.W.L.S. classes and perfect grades, she was happily named Head Girl. However, she resigned her position on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team due to her need for extra studying time. After all, Lucy would be taking her N.E.W.T.S. this year!

**The Beginning**

"MOM! Have you seen my Advanced Potionmaking book? I can't find it anywhere!"

Lucy was sitting on her knees, perched on her bed in front of her school trunk. She was throwing last minute necessities together for the upcoming school year. While checking her vast stack of school textbooks, Lucy had noticed her potions book was missing.

Lucy paused, hoping to hear some sort of response from her mother, Selina. After twenty seconds or so, Lucy consulted her watch. 8:30 am. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in an hour and a half!

"Mom!"

Lucy rolled off her bed and left her room. She crossed the house to find Selina in the kitchen, sipping coffee and reading the latest edition of The_ Daily Prophet_. Lucy scoffed and stood across the table from her mother with one hand placed on her hip. Selina looked up from the paper and couldn't help but laugh at the looks of indignation on her daughter's face.

"Hold on, sweetie. I'll get it."

Selina pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and flicked it once.

"_Accio Advanced Potionmaking_!"

The textbook soared into the kitchen and hovered in the air before Lucy. She hurriedly snatched it up with a nod of thanks to her mother. On impulse, Lucy opened the textbook and flipped through it, scanning the freshly printed pages eagerly.

Selina laughed again.

"Lucy, Daughter of Mine, you're so much like your grandfather, it's not even funny."

Lucy glanced up from the text and slammed the book shut.

"I like potions." She shrugged, still clutching the book adoringly.

Selina stood up from the table and placed her coffee mug in the sink.

"Your father got called into the Ministry today. Something about a cursed teapot that swears loudly every time someone opens it." Selina paused and turned to look at her daughter. "Makes you wonder why, doesn't it?"

Lucy laughed. "Some people just don't have brains."

"Thank Merlin you do." Selina's eyes fell upon the Head Girl badge pinned proudly to the front of her daughter's shirt. "I'm so proud of you, darling."

Lucy beamed even brighter. "Hey, it's all thanks to you. Intelligent genes run in the family, right?"

Selina smiled and flicked her wand at the sink in an attempt to make the dishes start washing themselves. Instead, her coffee mug soared into the air and crashed against the floor. Shards of ceramic flew everywhere.

"Or…. Maybe not…." Lucy laughed to show her sarcasm was false before heading back to her room to finish packing.

_Where is the head-boy?_

Lucy contemplated this for the thousandth time as she gazed around the compartment crammed with house prefects. As Head Girl, she was to take charge and give the prefects their first assignments. But, this lot proved to be rowdy for being the best of Hogwarts and Lucy was finding it increasingly difficult to exercise control over them.

_This would be _**so**_ much easier if my male equivalent was here!_

Lucy thought bitterly.

_I need a whistle… or something!_

The perfects were as noisy as they were rowdy and Lucy found herself wishing she had a pair of earplugs.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and a small girl poked her head inside. Her eyes found Lucy's and she nodded.

"Lucille Redden? Professor Dumbledore asked for me to give you this." The girl handed Lucy a scroll of parchment, which was obviously a letter.

Lucy thanked the girl and slit the scroll open.

_Dear Miss Redden,_

_Please forgive the absence of the Head-Boy. He unfortunately did not arrive at Platform Nine and Three Quarters in time to catch the Hogwarts Express. You must assign the prefects their duties without him. _

_I imagine you find this increasingly difficult, so included is a tool in which may allow you to grasp their attention momentarily._

_After the welcoming feast, please report to the door to the right of the statue of Ingrid the Intelligent on the fourth floor corridor. _

_Regards and Good Luck,_

_Dumbledore_

A silver whistle slid from the letter and onto Lucy's lap. She sighed and tucked the letter into her pocket as she gave the whistle a short blow and the prefects dropped what they were doing and presented Lucy with their full attention. She sighed.

This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Ignorance is the Root of all Evil

A/N: Hey, Carmen, thanks for the review. I hope more people are reading the story…. And it's about time I updated. If there ARE any signs of intelligent life out there reading this, please review.

Now, on with chapter 2….

The rest of the long ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Lucy had finally got the prefects settled. Around mid-evening, the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station. Soon enough, the students were walking through the heavy oak front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lucy paused just inside the door to the Great Hall. Her eyes scanned the crowd for any sing of a Head Boy badge. Okay, so she was curious. Big deal.

Her search proved to be futile and she entered the Great Hall. Lucy slid into a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Her presence was greeted by a chorus of "Hey Luce! How was your summer?"

Lucy answered with a nod of her head before truning to her best friend, who was besides her.

"Hey Connor."

The handsome boy turned to Lucy and smiled a goofy grin.

"Luce! I didn't see you on the train!" His eyes then fell on the Head Girl badge pinned to the front of her robes. "Hey! Congratulations!"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks…. In fact, I was wondering if you had the slightest idea who the Head Boy is?"

"Umm…." Connor scanned the crowded House Tables. Seeing his search was pointless, he turned back to Lucy. "No sign of him. But word on the train said his name is Lewis Riddle. You know, that one Slytherin guy…"

Hopefully, Lucy's eyes flicked over to the Slytherin table. Nope, still no sign of the Head Boy badge.

So, her partner would be the infamous Lewis Riddle. Lucy's heard about him, of course….. transferred to Hogwarts his fourth year, top grades on his O.W.L.S. exam, etc. The boy was supposedly a Hogwarts legend in the making. Not only did he excel academically, but also his social life was pinpoint perfection, and he had girls from all houses chasing after him. It was shocking that not once had Lucy seen him. In all her seven years at Hogwarts. But now, curiosity was itching at her. Now that she knew he was the Head Boy, Lucy couldn't wait to lay her eyes on him.

To Lucy, it took years for the meal to finish. Finally, the last morsels of desert vanished from the china plates. Lucy breathed a sigh of inaudible relief.

Students began filing out of the halls and Lucy joined them. Once out in the entrance hall, she climbed the endless flight of stairs to the fourth floor corridor. Once she located the door next to Ingrid the Intelligent, Lucy was hopelessly out of breath.

The portrait, which covered the entryway into the Head Common Room, was a colorful portrait of Ingrid the Intelligent herself.

"Good evening, my dear. You must be Lucille Redden. Behind my portrait lays the dormitory in which you will inhabit for the upcoming year. First, however, you must choose a password."

Lucy smiled at the portrait. How nice. So unlike the crude portrait of Frederick the Friar which covered the Ravenclaw common room. Biting down on her lower lip, Lucy contemplated the password. She thought back to the beginning of Hogwarts, of the great friendship Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin had shared.

"Um… how about frienship incroyable?" Lucy asked Ingrid.

The portrait smiled.

"Wow, you do know your French, my dear. And I must say 'Unbelievable Friendship' is highly relevant to Hogwarts."

"Unbelievable Friendship? Ha. That's a good one." The voice sliced through Lucy's euphoria, dripping with sarcasm.

She turned around sharply and heard herself inhale.

So here he was, the Head Boy. And positively _gorgeous_ to the utmost degree. Black hair tumbled across his forehead effortlessly and into his eyes. Goodness, those eyes were stunning. Pale blue irises rimmed with black and thick black eyelashes.

_He's unconventiontially beautiful._ Lucy thought to herself as she surveyed the guy. A smattering of freckles crossed his nose, he had a deep dimple in his cheek, his hands were rather large, and his skin surprisingly pale. But in some odd way, he was gorgeous.

"I take it you're the Head Girl?"

His voice dragged Lucy from her survey of his appearance.

"Indeed I am."

A slight smile crossed his lips and stayed only for a moment.

"I'm Lewis Riddle. Pleasure to meet you."

Lucy inclined her head slightly to keep her composure calm.

"And you're Lucy Redden. Am I correct?"

Lucy stared at Lewis. "How'd you know?"

A secretive look took over in his eyes.

"I have my ways."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek while she thought of this. He probably heard his slytherin comrades harassing her in the past.

"So, 'Unbelievable Friendship'?" Lewis asked.

"Umm… yeah. You know, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor were the founders. Right?"

Lewis smirked and nodded. "Indeed, but I was thinking more along the lines of 'l'ignorance est la racine de tout le mal'"

Lucy thought about this, mentally converting the French into English. "Ignorance is the root of all evil? Ha. Clever."

Lewis smiled and shook his head. "You're a tough one, Redden. But I guess 'Unbelievable Friendship' it is."

With that, the door to the new dormitories swung open and Lewis walked inside. Lucy rolled her eyes and followed it.

It was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
